Twisted Fantasy
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Naruto is son to a Jashinist priestess on the first day of the acadamy he's attacked and killed meeting Jashin he discovers he is one of her avatars and her future husband. with this power he becomes a dark god known only as Yami God of hell. NarutoXJashinXKarin couple Rated M for Blood, gore, swearing, slaughtering and general awesomeness.


Author's note: new fan fiction time yay! Okay so this my new fanfic. Im not leaving devil of the sand or a world of demons but for now there pseudo-hiatus while I collect thoughts on where I want to bring them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction. (Pseudo-hiatus mean that I will update them but it will be incredibly rare I may also update them with polls)

Kushina Uzumaki looked at her son with dismay. The Kyuubi lord of kitsune's was free and destroying her home. She watched as it launched a tailed beast ball only for it to teleported away by her husband. Kushina returned to looking at her child. Taking a piece of paper she wrote several kanji on it with her blood and then pricking her son's blood added his name. as she did this four men dressed in dark cloaks appeared. Each had a scythe and red markings on there chest along with red hair. These where her followers. For you see Kushina Uzumaki had a dark side inherited from her clan. While the Uchiha where bestowed powers of Shinto and Senju powers of Buddhism, the Uzumaki where gifted with the power of a almost unknown god. The goddess of hell Jashin.

Taking the kunai she watched as the four men dropped several civilians. Kushina smirked her Uzumaki lust for blood over ridded her better judgement and she lunged forward. Slicing and cutting the civilians she smiled as the blood covered her. she then turned to her child and placed it over his heart. The Kunai glowed yellow as it melted into him and then in flash it was gone.

"Take these heathens away I must play the part of an innocent for this to work" she spoke the other jashnists and Uzumaki smirked and in a flash the bodies were gone. She turned to her child and using her chakra manipulated her chakra to create a ball of blood. Separating it she fed it to her child before consuming the other half. Suddenly a circle surrounded the boy and glowed on the bed to child was resting. There was a flash and when Kushina looked at Naruto he was being held by woman. She had long black hair, pale skin, she had two red marks on each cheek like the second Hokage, her eyes where blood red orbs, she a large pair breasts rivalling Tsunade's, she had a pair of beautiful legs, she wore a black dress and on each hand had long black gloves but the most interesting part about her was the large pulsating red circle with an inverted triangle just above her breast and the large set of beads around her neck. This was Jashin the goddess of hell, slaughter, lust and destruction.

"Hello Kushina-chan" she spoke in a seductive manner. Kushina bowed on one leg.

"Jashin-sama I ask of you may you bless this child, my own son with the Uzumaki birth right and seed of darkness incantations" she asked

"Of course for my most loyal priestess" she spoke before pausing "In fact I think I've found _him_" she said immediately Kushina head snapped up.

"You mean?"

"Yes I shall take him as my avatar but this will come with sacrifice, I need to consume the soul of Jashinist priestess to allow the avatar incantation to be fulfilled. Second I will not be able to communicate with him for six years" she spoke Kushina looked at her with conflicting emotions before deciding.

"Take me as long as Naruto is guarded by your darkness I don't care, I know you will make sure Naruto will be guarded he is to be your husband after all" she spoke

"Good now then where was I" Jashin spoke before bringing the woman towards her. Jashin melted away into a black liquid that surrounded Kushina before disintegrated into a black blob once more and reforming as Jashin. Jashin picked the child up and allowed Kushina to posses her to enjoy her final moments with baby Naruto. The hour old Naruto suckled from his mother. After a minute she burped him and she create a blood clone and the rest is history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 years later.

A blonde six year old sat by a tree looking at the people before him with a sad look. It was the first day of the academy and Naruto watched as many parents greeted their children with joy. The blonde looked at them with hatred his cool red pools staring at them with cold disgust. Why couldn't he have that he was the same to everybody else. The child got up from the swing and walked away.

This child was Naruto Uzumaki the last of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. Despite the fact he was last of his clan the town still praised the Uchiha and trod on him. his red eyes where his greatest burden though, the unnatural red was a sign of a demonic omen.

"Hey Gaki!" Naruto heard and turned around to see two of his precious people, his only precious people. Matriashi Anko and yuhi Kurenai. The two had meet the boy when he was five after the starving boy attempted to steal Anko's Dango. Usually this would go two ways one she would have killed him the other was that the child would want to be dead. But when Anko caught him and looked into his eyes. His loneliness mirrored her own.

Kurenai met him later after Anko had adopted him as a younger brother. Immediately though they became attached like Naruto Kurenai red eyes to meaning she was a bad omen to. Naruto become attached both of them as he grew up. Yet still something Naruto didn't about the pair is that despite there love him they both held a secret. Like Naruto they were both Jashinists. After Orochimaru abandoned Anko she was put on a new team with Kurenai and where both taught by Kushina. As time went on Anko and Kurenai formed a rivalry for there sensei's attention almost like siblings scrabbling over a parents attention.

Kushina mothered both the orphaned Anko and Kurenai who lived in an abusive family. As time went on they became accustomed to Kushina's religion and eventually they became followers. Ironic really the snake bastard uses all that time experimenting on Anko to get immortality and his abandonment of her lets her get it.

"Hey Big sis" Naruto beamed

"How was you're day"

"Okay until the end" he spoke

"What happened?"

"I don't know seeing everybody with their parents made me I don't angry or jealous" Naruto said while Anko and Kurenai had concerned faces inwardly they were grinning. This was perfect.

'Naruto-kun is being consumed by the Uzumaki Curse of sin. Fantastic the more he is consumed the closer he is to meeting Jashin-Sama' Anko thought.

"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun you always have us" Kurenai said picking the six year old up.

"thanks Big sis" he said

"Now then let's go get some worry ramen to celebrate your first day of school"

"Oh HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled hoping from her arms he dashed toward the stand.

"Well Kurenai you just made one gaping hole in your wallet" Anko said meanwhile Kurenai just sweat dropped.

'What did I just sign up to' Kurenai thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just ate his 14th bowl of ramen while Anko had just finished the last of her Dango. Kurenai had just payed and almost teared up as she looked upon her now empty wallet.

"Ha There go's that last A-Rank" Anko chuckled while Kurenai sent her one of her death glares immediately shutting up Anko. Kurenai then smiled at Naruto before speaking. "I geuss it's home time for you two"

"AAAAAAWWW" Anko said "I wanted to get drunk"

"Nee-chan why do you insist in getting drunk on a Friday, then you complain when you get a hangover" Naruto said as Anko sweat dropped.

"He's got a" Kurenai started

"STOP TALKING!" Anko snapped.

"Point" Kurenai spoke as she sweat dropped. "Anyway you should get back home, now it's getting dark" Kurenai spoke immediately Anko became paler than her former sensei.

"Yeah we better go" She spoke in one of her less often serious voices as she picked Naruto up and ran towards there home.

Anko's home was an abandoned house they had inhabited after their flat was burned down during Naruto's first week at her place…after his own flat was burned down to. They had set up many traps, seals and several other ways to combat the hordes of ignorant stupid fuck headed retards. Anko approached there home and was pleased to smell her snake familiars. Her chosen summon Hebihime appeared and curled around her legs slivering up and placing itself around Anko's neck. Anko smiled at the summon who attempted to smile back.

The familiar then looked at the boy that Anko was holding with concerned eyes. Her master cured for this boy so she did to. Hebihime slithered down towards the boy and slipped around his neck before turning into stone.

"I will protect Naruto-kun Mistress" the snake spoke Anko nodded and put Naruto in the hidden room in his bedroom wall. Anko watched as small flecks of fire could be seen in the darkness before hear. Anko smirked and bit her thumb smearing the blood across her hand she made her holy symbol. Clapping her hands she began to prey.

"Oh Lord Jashin I you're humble servant Matriashi Anko beg of you, bestow me a taste of your power and I will slaughter these heathens my lord" she spoke in fanatical delight. Suddenly a red light flashed from her hands and Anko had completely transformed. Anko now had light purple skin, her eyes had gain black pupils with a yellow iris, two hand like wings had appeared from her back and Anko had grown large fangs and nails along with black hair. her blood transformed into a scythe and Anko grin widened. Her blood lust consumed her and she began to feel different slipping fully into her psychotic episodes of ecstacy.

"I taste… I smell… I want You're blood!" She screamed as she leapt into the air, Ripping her sword from her snake summons mouth. Appearing above the group she smashed down onto the dispersing group causing a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared she now wore a black shirt and pants along with Hokage cloak completely black but giving of a purple hue. These where her Jashinist robes.

Anko dashed forward and landed on top of several civilians using the shock wave to knock some of their feet. Slashing down her scythe she tore up the surrounding foes in twisted tornado of red wind and gore. Blood splatted every ware as more villagers appeared. Anko watched as they approached followed by ninja. As she slaughtered the Civilians Ninja began to engage her in combat. As she fought them ninja began to place bombs on her house. She saw but was too busy fighting of ninja to stop them. She had finally fought them off but as she turned around the house exploded and she was sent flying. Naruto's body was found in the wreckage and taken away by a shinobi as he ran away. Anko got up but collapsed as her stage 2 form disappeared.

"No please…Jashin-sama don't do this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in a strange place it was desert created from nothing but ash. Looking around he saw a oasis in the distance. As he got closer he saw a forest tree on fire with black flames curious he approached but did not touch it. Slowly Naruto put his hand up and slowly put it on the tree. Suddenly it transformed into a woman and Naruto realised he had put his hand on her…boobs. Naruto retracted his hand with a blush causing the woman to giggle. He looked up with the woman with a critical eye.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" she spoke

"H-How do you know my name"

"Because I wall there when you were born for I was the one that gave you you're true name Yami" She spoke

"My true name is Yami? Why would you name me darkness? Who are you? What are you? Where am i?" Naruto asked

"I named you darkness because it was a traditional Jashinist name with the help of your mother I christened you this before you're birth. I am the goddess of hell Jashin and you're currently at the gates of hell"

"WAIT WHAT!" Naruto yelled "you Knew my mother and what's a Jashinist"

"Oh yes you haven't been taught about you're heritage have you" Jashin spoke "You're father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze a decent fellow not wrothy enough for you're mother but I digress. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki she was known as the Red Shadow as a ninja but also the heiress to the Uzumaki clan not only that but she was a Jashinist priestess" she spoke "She and you're clan the Uzumaki where the first to discover my existence and since then I blessed them with the Blood Release kekkei genkei. Later I bestowed you're sister clan the Kaguya clan with Dead bone pulse and the Kira clan with Flesh Pulse" she explained

"Th-that can't be true" Naruto spoke

"Oh but it is and if you can't believe me ask your mother" She spoke before vomiting out a litre of blood onto the floor. Suddenly a hand stretched out followed by another and another and another and finally two more hands appeared. Each grabbed onto the sides of the pool and slowly a female form crawled out from the puddle. Getting up the blood dissipated into her skin. The woman before him had long black hair, eight arms, red skin, horns, each arm had series of black circuit like tattoo's, woman wore a black kimono with red spiral patterns. But the most interesting thing about her was the loving smile she was giving Naruto. Suddenly she spoke

"Yami-Kun it's been so long"

"Y-you can't be my mother you're demon" Naruto spoke

"Wait you don't know you're a demon either?" Kushina spoke confused before Naruto gave out a agrevating yell.

"This is too much I can't take this first I die, then I meet the ruler of hell followed by discovering my farther is the yondamine and now im a demon!?" Naruto said collapsing onto the ground. Kushina looked down upon her child and slowly picked him up. Hugging him she began to wisper into his ear.

"There, there my child I know this is a lot to take in but if you trust in me and become a demon, all will make sense. I will train you to become the demon that you are. Please I beg of you allow yourself to become tainted by your dark blood" she spoke seducing him into a dark realm of reality.

"This feeling? This warmth?" Naruto spoke

"Is the love I give to my child please" Naruto waited for awhile suddenly he smiled and hugged his mother back. Suddenly a flood of black chakra surrounded him before in a flash a new Naruto stood there. His skin was red, a pair of black feathered wings extended from his back, his hair had turned black, he now had black replacing the white of his eyes, his nails grew and became black, a black jashin symbol was brandish on his back finally his tongue became a light blue and extremely long.

This new Naruto curled up into a ball for several minutes. Suddenly he tackled his mother in joy and embracing her in hug. Kushina hugged him with her eight arms while he hugged her torso in delight. Jashin giggled at the scene before her as Naruto hugged his mother. Eventually they stopped and Naruto looked across to Jashin who smiled.

"This is great and all but why am I here?" Naruto asked

"You're here because you were bestowed with a great and dark destiny" Jashin spoke "this destiny is to become my husband and become the god of hell" she spoke "But do not worry I will allow you to have another woman as you get older this woman shall be one of six avatars in your world"

"Avatars?"

"Yes I have two current avatars Kurenai yuhi and you" she spoke

"Kurenai-Nee-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun those born with red eyes like your own can become one of my avatars as you have a genetic transformation. You see these red eyes prove that you have the seed of darkness within your soul. It's in fact a piece of my own soul that was unleashed onto the world when I became a goddess. As you embrace this inner darkness you'll become even more demonic you're power will grow and I will start to become whole. Once all six avatars are completely corrupted I will become whole and then we will become true gods" she spoke "However Kurenai doesn't know she's an avatar she must give in to her darkness I ask of you Yami-kun turn her for me"

"Of course…Jashin-chan" Naruto spoke causing Jashin to grin before disintegrating into smoke and appearing behind Naruto embracing him in hug smothering with her breasts.

"Oh Yami-kun Already I can the seed of darkness flowing through you embrace it they hate you and only me and your precious people will love you. Please give in to the darkness" she spoke watching as a small black root on Naruto white soul slowly grew before stopping. She grinned to herself before looking down at him.

"So then it's time allow me to bless you with my blessing of evil" she spoke " This shall make you immortal and give you dead bone pulse further more you will gain the Chigan (Blood Eyes) which allow you to use further demonic powers" she said with authority in her voice "Now Yami-kun come to me and accept this blessing" she said as Naruto stepped onto one leg.

"I accept" Naruto spoke as Jashin kissed him on the forehead. There was flash of red light. Naruto felt his body being flooded with power, it felt right it felt good! Naruto smiled as the red light faded opening his eyes his eyes where completely red with a Rinnegan-like pattern.

Naruto had been reborn as Yami god of hell.

Author's note: So then this was my first chapter what do you think Eh? Naruto's gonna be god-like, Kurenai gonna be godish later on, Kushina's a demon and very evil with some exceptions. Next Chapter Naruto gets his revenge.


End file.
